mirror_of_the_blindfandomcom-20200214-history
Cécile Lapointe
Formerly a high ranking, skilled Vindicator, Cécile Lapointe went rogue from Bastion 1 year ago. Although once blinded by her pride, she has come to see that she is not fighting this war alone. Personality ESTJ Cécile is defined by her fixation on destroying the Eldritch. She cannot see them as anything except the manifestation of evil itself, and quickly throws herself into danger to engage them in combat. She is practical, efficient, and arguably cruel in her methods. Not one to relax, she is nearly a perpetual motion machine created and fueled by fighting the Eldritch. In her interactions with other people, she tends to be direct, critical, and honest. She does not value tact or emotional concerns. But despite her straightforwardness, she is sensitive to the plight of those in need due to her own background. She would not lift her blade against the weak, nor give into demands of the strong. Cécile follows a justice ingrained into her heart: one that prizes human life. History After Cécile joined Bastion, she quickly rose in the ranks due to her passion and dedication. However, her accomplishments only fueled her zeal, and she refused to slow down. Bastion recognized that she was potentially being influenced by the Eldritch she fought and attempted to force her to go on leave to remove any mental contamination. In response, with the help of Reynard Dufort, Cécile fled Bastion and went rogue 3 years after she joined it. Her informant was a friend she met near the beginning of her career - Pierre Charbonneau. As a police investigator, he provided her with information on Eldritch sightings so that she could continue to hunt them. However, 9 months prior to the start of the story, she encountered InCube and Gabriel Lebeau, who had been searching for her. After a brief fight, she escaped with heavy wounds. Cécile spent 6 months recuperating under the care of Camille Voclain. 3 months prior to the start of the story, she had become active again and hunted with a new vengeance. Sometime since then, she discovered that there was a Cult summoning Eldritch. It wasn't until her fight with Gabriel Lebeau and encounter with The United Few that she finally saw how despicable she had become. Resolving to never lose herself in her own pride again, she has devoted herself to finding and eliminating the Cult before turning herself into Bastion. Ability La Guillotine The ability to manipulate the application of pressure. She can increase or decrease the surface area of an applied force or receiving surface. Most commonly, she uses it to greatly increase the pressure and cutting power of any object (swords, knives, hands, poles, etc). Her blade can easily cut inches into solid steel. Her weapon of choice is a sword, as she can magnify its effectiveness with ease. She is also adept at throwing knives and hand-to-hand combat. Applications: *Sharpening any object *Reducing wind resistance *Increasing friction/grip *Distributing the force from attacks so that they bruise instead of penetrating *Enhancing a trail of wind so that it can cut through a target Limitations: *Can affect only 1 Cubic meter at a time *Estimated range of 3 meters from herself Relationships *Camille Voclain: The one she trusts the most. Camille found her when she was dying, and nursed her back to life. She considers her life owed to Camille. *Pierre Charbonneau: He aided her escape from Bastion, and placed himself in danger by continuing to supply her with information. His death infuriated her. It wasn't until she lost him that she realized that he had been a pillar that held her up. Trivia *Her favorite sport is field hockey.